


Cheat Codes

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU- not a hunter, AU- not an angel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural the RPG!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheat Codes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mad_maeglin (maeglinhiei)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeglinhiei/gifts).



> for [](http://mad-maeglin.livejournal.com/profile)[**mad_maeglin**](http://mad-maeglin.livejournal.com/) on my [comment!fic meme](http://krystalicekitsu.livejournal.com/40598.html). I know it's _really_ old, but I'm filing them. Really, really slowly… XD

  
" _Damnit, Sam! Stop cheating!_ "

Sam grins at his screen, his avatar jumping and weaving in between the forms of computer-generated demons, "It's not _cheating_. It's using my god-given gifts!"

He uses his Special Power again and watches as the form of a woman outlined in demon-black convulses and then falls to the ground. A hit of the 'F' key and the minute drop in his health meter is fixed by a potion.

"They're not 'god-given', caramel. I was there for that little bit of story line," Gabriel, his boyfriend, purrs in his ear. Sam distractedly lets two demons get a few hits in while he's busy licking the inside of his teeth for more of the taffy Gabriel'd brought home from his job at the fair.

" _ **SAM.** I can HEAR you!_ "

" _Dean. Just ignore them. I need your help anyway; I can't make out the last bit of this ancient Sumerian. Your handwriting is **atrocious**_ ," Cas' voice is it's usual calm growl in his ear and he huffs laughter into Gabriel's mouth and then shoves him away with one last kiss.

They've almost made it to Alistair.

Time to kill the boss and earn some Seals.


End file.
